A number of back supported child carriers are known in the art that generally present the drawback of a relatively hard handling. Another drawback resides in the fact that the operation is not satisfactory, so far concerns the comfort and doesn't comply with the requested safety for the baby particularly with regard the fastening means.
An object of the present invention resides in the elimination of the above drawbacks and in providing a foldable tubular back supported child carrier that may take when folded minimal overall dimensions as required in view of the well known lack of houses and for packing and shipping.